The present invention relates generally to a billfold or wallet and more specifically to a combination wallet and billfold for securing paper currency, credit cards and the like.
Wallets are known in the art and typically include two or more flexible leather or fabric members joined along three sides to form a pocket capable of retaining paper money. The pocket portion of most wallets does not typically include a fastener device. Thus, paper currency tends to become dislodged from the pocket portion increasing the probability that the money will be lost.
The wallet may be folded in half about a centerline to reduce its length such that it may be easily placed in a user's pant or jacket pocket. Such foldable wallets are often stiff until "broken-in" and are particularly bulky. Users often place a majority of their important documents, such as credit cards, automobile license and registration, insurance cards, medical cards, banking cards and the like in the wallet, since such wallets are often capable of retaining a large number items. Stuffing a wallet with many such items increases its bulk.
Money clips are also known and typically consist of a clip under spring tension into which a folded stack of paper currency is inserted. However, money clips are not adapted to secure credit cards and like items since the cards are typically smooth and can easily become dislodged from the clip. Such clips only hold a limited number of paper bills and in a relative precarious manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome the above-described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination wallet and billfold.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination wallet and billfold configured to securely retain paper currency and credit cards.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a combination wallet and billfold that is light-weight and compact in size.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide a combination wallet and billfold that securely retains paper currency and credit cards with a fastening strap.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combination wallet and billfold having hook and loop or metal clip and eye-type fasteners to securely hold paper money and credit cards.